carnivorafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Acinonyx jubatus
Il ghepardo (Acinonyx jubatus) è un membro piuttosto insolito della famiglia dei Felidi, unico per la sua velocità ma privo di capacità arrampicatorie. Proprio per la sua unicità viene classificato all'interno del genere monospecifico Acinonyx. È l'animale terrestre più veloce e può raggiungere velocità comprese tra i 112 e i 120 km/h in brevi scatti su distanze fino a 460 m ed effettuare accelerazioni da 0 a 110 km/h in soli tre secondi, perfino più di quanto può fare la maggior parte delle supercar. Il termine con cui viene indicato in lingua inglese, cheetah, deriva dalla parola sanscrita citrakāyaḥ, «corpo variegato», attraverso l'hindi चीता (cītā). Descrizione Il petto del ghepardo è profondo, mentre la vita è stretta. La pelliccia folta e breve, di color marrone-rossiccio, è ricoperta da una serie di rotonde macchie nere larghe da 2 a 3 cm che consentono un certo camuffamento all'animale mentre è in caccia. Queste macchie non sono presenti sulle regioni inferiori bianche, ma si ritrovano sulla coda, dove si fondono insieme per formare da quattro a sei anelli sull'estremità. La coda generalmente termina in un folto ciuffo bianco. La testa, piccola, è munita di occhi posizionati piuttosto in alto. Due «lacrime» nere scendono dall'angolo degli occhi, ai lati del naso, fino alla bocca Black "tear marks" run from the corner of its eyes down the sides of the nose to its mouth to keep sunlight out of its eyes and to aid in hunting and seeing long distances. Although it can reach high speeds, its body cannot stand long distance running. It is a sprinter. The adult cheetah weighs from . Its total body length is from , while the tail can measure up to in length. Males tend to be slightly larger than females and have slightly bigger heads, but there is not a great variation in cheetah sizes and it is difficult to tell males and females apart by appearance alone. Compared to a similarly-sized leopard, the cheetah is generally shorter-bodied, but is longer tailed and taller (it averages about tall) and so it appears more streamlined. Some cheetahs also have a rare fur pattern mutation: cheetahs with larger, blotchy, merged spots are known as 'king cheetahs'. It was once thought to be a separate subspecies, but it is merely a mutation of the African cheetah. The 'king cheetah' has only been seen in the wild a handful of times, but it has been bred in captivity. The cheetah's paws have semi-retractable claws (known only in three other cat species - the Fishing Cat, the Flat-headed Cat and the Iriomote Cat) offering extra grip in its high-speed pursuits. The ligament structure of the cheetah's claws is the same as those of other cats; it simply lacks the sheath of skin and fur present in other varieties, and therefore the claws are always visible, with the exception of the dewclaw. The dewclaw itself is much shorter and straighter than that of other cats. Adaptations that enable the cheetah to run as fast as it does include large nostrils that allow for increased oxygen intake, and an enlarged heart and lungs that work together to circulate oxygen efficiently. During a typical chase its respiratory rate increases from 60 to 150 breaths per minute. While running, in addition to having good traction due to its semi-retractable claws, the cheetah uses its tail as a rudder-like means of steering to allow it to make sharp turns, necessary to outflank prey who often make such turns to escape. Unlike "true" big cats, the cheetah can purr as it inhales, but cannot roar. By contrast, the big cats can roar but cannot purr, except while exhaling. However, the cheetah is still considered by some to be the smallest of the big cats. While it is often mistaken for the leopard, the cheetah does have distinguishing features, such as the aforementioned long "tear-streak" lines that run from the corners of its eyes to its mouth. The body frame of the cheetah is also very different from that of the leopard, most notably so in its thinner and longer tail and, unlike the leopard's, its spots are not arranged into rosettes. The cheetah is a vulnerable species. Out of all the big cats, it is the least able to adapt to new environments. It has always proved difficult to breed in captivity, although recently a few zoos have managed to succeed at this. Once widely hunted for its fur, the cheetah now suffers more from the loss of both habitat and prey. The cheetah was formerly considered to be particularly primitive among the cats and to have evolved approximately 18 million years ago. New research, however, suggests that the last common ancestor of all 40 existing species of felines lived more recently than that - about 11 million years ago. The same research indicates that the cheetah, while highly derived morphologically, is not of particularly ancient lineage, having separated from its closest living relatives (Puma concolor, the cougar, and Puma yaguarondi, the jaguarundi) around five million years ago. These felids haven't changed much since they first appeared in the fossil record. Areale e habitat thumb|Famiglia di ghepardi asiatici immortalati da una trappola fotografica nell'isolata località di Dareh Anjir (Iran) nel 2005. I ghepardi sono scomparsi da vaste aree del loro areale storico. Sopravvivono ancora in numero piuttosto elevato, ma in maniera discontinua, in Africa, ma Ray e altri studiosi (2005) hanno stimato che in quel continente siano ormai spariti dal 76% dell'antico areale. In Asia, il ghepardo è scomparso in quasi tutte le aree del suo vasto areale storico, che nel secolo scorso si estendeva dalle coste del Mediterraneo e dalla Penisola Arabica fino alle rive settentrionali del Caspio e del Mare d'Aral, a nord, e ad est fino ad Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan, Pakistan e India centrale. Una delle cause della sua scomparsa in Asia è dovuta alla cattura di esemplari vivi che venivano allevati per cacciare dagli aristocratici locali. Il motivo principale, tuttavia, è da attribuirsi alla notevole diminuzione delle sue prede predilette, soprattutto gazzelle, oltre che dalle uccisioni dirette e dall'avanzata degli insediamenti umani nel suo habitat. Il ghepardo asiatico (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus) sopravvive attualmente solo in Iran, dove è criticamente minacciato. La sua sopravvivenza in Pakistan, invece, è piuttosto improbabile. Sebbene Habibi (2004) lo ritenga estinto in Afghanistan, una pelle di ghepardo di derivazione sconosciuta è stata trovata nel 2007 sulla piazza del mercato di una località della regione occidentale del Paese. Le roccaforti della specie si trovano in Africa meridionale e orientale, sebbene anche in alcune località di queste regioni l'areale si sia notevolmente ridotto. In Africa occidentale è noto che i ghepardi abitino solamente nel 6% (310.586 kmq) del loro areale storico, e forse in altri 892.658 kmq. La distribuzione attuale in alcuni Stati (Sudan, Somalia, Eritrea, Angola, Mozambico e Zambia) rimane piuttosto sconosciuta. I ghepardi sono stati sterminati in vaste aree di Uganda, Tanzania, Sudafrica, Zimbabwe e Malawi. In alcune parti dell'Africa meridionale (Botswana, Namibia e Zimbabwe), tuttavia, vivono in gran numero anche al di fuori delle aree protette, su terreni privati dove altri grandi predatori (leoni e iene) sono stati sterminati. Il declino dei ghepardi è stato molto più drammatico in Africa settentrionale e occidentale. La sottospecie presente in queste zone (Acinonyx jubatus heckii) viene classificata come in pericolo critico. È improbabile una sua sopravvivenza nel Sahara orientale. Anche in Libia i ghepardi sono probabilmente scomparsi. In passato alcuni esemplari sono stati catturati nei pressi del confine egiziano (nell'area nord-orientale del Paese), nelle località di Dahra, nella Sirte (nel centro-nord), e di Bir Ghazal e Hamada-el-Homra (nel nord-ovest). Altri avvistamenti erano avvenuti anche nel Fezzan, a Khor-el-Gifa, a Gikherra (nell'est), a El Ftaia (nei pressi della costa) e a Mizda. Myers (1975) sosteneva che i ghepardi erano abbastanza frequenti ai confini tra Niger e Libia, oltre che presso quelli tra Niger e Algeria. Un'indagine svolta presso i Tuareg della zona ha suggerito che questi Felidi non siano più presenti da molto tempo neanche sui Monti Akoukas. In Tunisia, i ghepardi vagavano in passato nelle distese sabbiose a sud di Chott-el-Djerid, nelle aree desertiche a sud di Foum Tatahouine, nel Grande Erg Occidentale e nei suoi dintorni. In anni recenti, tuttavia, non è più stato avvistato in questo Paese ed è con ogni probabilità scomparso. L'ultimo avvistamento documentato risale al 1974 ed è avvenuto nella regione di El-Borma, vicino al confine con l'Algeria. Anche in Egitto la situazione non è molto diversa e i dati a disposizione raccolti negli ultimi decenni indicano che i ghepardi sono rarissimi nel Paese, se non addirittura estinti. Osborn e Helmy (1980) raccolsero tutte le testimonianze della presenza del ghepardo nel Governatorato di Matrouh e nel Sinai. Secondo Saleh et al. (2001), questi animali scomparvero dalle regioni costiere e probabilmente anche dalle oasi di El-Maghra e Siwa, nell'interno, durante gli anni '80, malgrado solo un decennio prima fossero largamente diffusi nelle regioni settentrionali del Deserto Occidentale. La scomparsa è dovuta alla caccia indiscriminata e allo sviluppo degli insediamenti umani delle regioni costiere. Se non completamente estirpata, la specie sarebbe confinata, con una densità bassissima, al Deserto Occidentale e attorno alla Depressione di Qattara. Testimonianze recenti provenienti dal Sinai settentrionale, compresa l'uccisione da parte dei cacciatori beduini di una femmina e di tre piccoli nel 1993 e l'avvistamento di una femmina con due piccoli nel novembre del 1994, non sono mai state confermate. Per quanto riguarda la distribuzione del ghepardo nel Sahel orientale e in Africa centrale le informazioni in possesso sono molto esigue. In Sudan, Eritrea e Somalia la distribuzione attuale è quasi completamente sconosciuta. In Ciad, negli anni '70, i ghepardi erano ancora presenti ed avvistati although cheetahs were still present and seen occasionally in Ouadi Rime-Ouadi Achim in the 1970s (J. Newby pers. comm. 2008). A recent wildlife survey in western and central Chad, including Ouadi Rime-Ouadi Achim Faunal Reserve, conducted by the Sahelo-Saharan Interest Group in 2001, failed to detect any cheetah presence in the region (Monfort et al. 2003). In the Central Saharan (northern) part of the country, cheetahs still occur, in very low density, in and around the Ennedi Massif (J. Newby pers. comm. 2008 based on Rava’s pers. comm.). There is no information on previously reported populations in the Tibesti Mountains (Central Sahara). In southeastern Chad, cheetahs may still survive to date in Zakouma National Park (population still present in the protected area as of 2006 Vanherle pers. comm. 2008). In central Africa, current cheetah distribution in the savanna regions of Cameroon, Central African Republic, Congo, and Democratic Republic of Congo is unknown (Marker 2002). It is considered extinct in Rwanda and Burundi, and possibly extinct in Nigeria. Rosevear (1974) underlined the paucity of positive records for Nigeria and mentioned Lake Chad, Yan Tumaki (Katsina Division) and possibly Bauchi Plateau as localities for three specimens kept in the British Museum. Happold (1987) raised the possibility of their occurrence near Cameroonian boundaries, and also in the Yankari Game Reserve (Happold 1987). Recent reports from protected area managers and wildlife traders indicate that a threatened small cheetah population may still range in restricted areas in north-centre and northeastern parts of the country (R. Ikemeh pers. comm. 2008). Reproduction and social life Females reach maturity in twenty to twenty-four months, and males around twelve months (although they do not usually mate until at least three years old), and mating occurs throughout the year. A study of cheetahs in the Serengeti showed that females are sexually promiscuous and often have cubs by many different males. Females give birth to up to nine cubs after a gestation period of ninety to ninety-eight days, although the average litter size is three to five. Cubs weigh from at birth. Unlike some other cats, the cheetah is born with its characteristic spots. Cubs are also born with a downy underlying fur on their necks, called a mantle, extending to mid-back. This gives them a mane or Mohawk-type appearance; this fur is shed as the cheetah grows older. It has been speculated that this mane gives a cheetah cub the appearance of the Honey Badger (Ratel), to scare away potential aggressors.Eaton, Randall L. (1976) A Possible Case of Mimicry in Larger Mammals. Evolution 30(4):853-856 doi 10.2307/2407827 Cubs leave their mother between thirteen and twenty months after birth. Life span is up to twelve years in the wild, but up to twenty years in captivity. Unlike males, females are solitary and tend to avoid each other, though some mother/daughter pairs have been known to be formed for small periods of time. The cheetah has a unique, well-structured social order. Females live alone except when they are raising cubs and they raise their cubs on their own. The first eighteen months of a cub's life are important - cubs learn many lessons because survival depends on knowing how to hunt wild prey species and avoid other predators. At eighteen months, the mother leaves the cubs, who then form a sibling, or "sib" group, that will stay together for another six months. At about two years, the female siblings leave the group, and the young males remain together for life. Territories Males Males are very sociable and will group together for life, usually with their brothers in the same litter; although if a cub is the only male in the litter then two or three lone males may group up, or a lone male may join an existing group. These groups are called coalitions. In one Serengeti study by Caro and Collins (1987), 41% of the adult males were solitary, 40% lived in pairs and 19% lived in trios.Richard Estes, forward by Edward Osborne Wilson (1991) The Behavior Guide to African Mammals. University of California Press. Page 371. A coalition is six times more likely to obtain an animal territory than a lone male, although studies have shown that coalitions keep their territories just as long as lone males — between four and four and a half years. Males are very territorial. Females' home ranges can be very large and trying to build a territory around several females' ranges is impossible to defend. Instead, males choose the points at which several of the females' home ranges overlap, creating a much smaller space, which can be properly defended against intruders while maximizing the chance of reproduction. Coalitions will try their best to maintain territories in order to find females with whom they will mate. The size of the territory also depends on the available resources; depending on the part of Africa, the size of a male's territory can vary greatly from . Males mark their territory by urinating on objects that stand out, such as trees, logs, or termite mounds. The whole coalition contributes to the scent. Males will attempt to kill any intruders and fights result in serious injury or death. Females |thumb]] Unlike males and other felines, females do not establish territories. Instead, the area they live in is termed a home range. These overlap with other females' home ranges, often those of their daughters, mothers, or sisters. Females always hunt alone, although cubs will accompany their mothers to learn to hunt once they reach the age of five to six weeks. The size of a home range depends entirely on the availability of prey. Cheetahs in southern African woodlands have ranges as small as , while in some parts of Namibia they can reach . Vocalizations The cheetah cannot roar, but does have the following vocalizations: * Chirping - When cheetahs attempt to find each other, or a mother tries to locate her cubs, it uses a high-pitched barking called chirping. The chirps made by a cheetah cub sound more like a bird chirping, and so are termed chirping. * Churring or stuttering - This vocalization is emitted by a cheetah during social meetings. A churr can be seen as a social invitation to other cheetahs, an expression of interest, uncertainty, or appeasement or during meetings with the opposite sex (although each sex churrs for different reasons). * Growling - This vocalization is often accompanied by hissing and spitting and is exhibited by the cheetah during annoyance, or when faced with danger. * Yowling - This is an escalated version of growling, usually displayed when danger worsens. * Purring - This is made when the cheetah is content, usually during pleasant social meetings (mostly between cubs and their mothers). A characteristic of purring is that it is realised on both egressive and ingressive airstream. A purring cheetah can be heard on Robert Eklund's Ingressive Speech website http://ingressivespeech.info or on Robert Eklund's Wildlife page http://roberteklund.info/Wildlife.htm. Interspecific predatory relationships Despite their speed and hunting prowess, Cheetahs are largely outranked by other large predators in most of their range. Because they have evolved for short bursts of extreme speed at the expense of both power and the ability to climb trees, they cannot defend themselves against most of Africa's other predator species. They usually avoid fighting and will surrender a kill immediately to even a single hyena, rather than risk injury. Because cheetahs rely on their speed to obtain their meals, any injury that slows them down could essentially be life threatening. A cheetah has a 50% chance of losing its kill to other predators. Cheetahs avoid competition by hunting at different times of the day and by eating immediately after the kill. Due to the reduction in habitat in Africa, Cheetahs in recent years have faced greater pressure from other native African predators as available range declines. The cheetah's mortality is very high during the early weeks of its life; up to 90% of cheetah cubs are killed during this time by lions, leopards, hyenas, wild dogs, or even by eagles. Cheetah cubs often hide in thick brush for safety. Mother cheetahs will defend their young and are at times successful in driving predators away from their cubs. Coalitions of male cheetahs can also chase away other predators, depending on the coalition size and the size and number of the predator. Because of its speed, a healthy adult cheetah has few predators. Diet and hunting The cheetah is a carnivore, eating mostly mammals under , including the Thomson's Gazelle, the Grant's gazelle, the springbok and the impala. The young of larger mammals such as wildebeests and zebras are taken at times, and adults too, when the cats hunt in groups. Guineafowl and hares are also prey. While the other big cats mainly hunt by night, the cheetah is a diurnal hunter. It hunts usually either early in the morning or later in the evening when it is not so hot, but there is still enough light. The cheetah hunts by vision rather than by scent. Prey is stalked to within , then chased. This is usually over in less than a minute, and if the cheetah fails to make a catch quickly, it will give up. The cheetah has an average hunting success rate of around 50% - half of its chases result in failure. Running at speeds up to puts a great deal of strain on the cheetah's body. When sprinting, the cheetah's body temperature becomes so high that it would be deadly to continue - this is why the cheetah is often seen resting after it has caught its prey. If it is a hard chase, it sometimes needs to rest for half an hour or more. The cheetah kills its prey by tripping it during the chase, then biting it on the underside of the throat to suffocate it, for the cheetah is not strong enough to break the necks of the four-legged prey it mainly hunts. The bite may also puncture a vital artery in the neck. Then the cheetah proceeds to devour its catch as quickly as possible before the kill is taken by stronger predators. The diet of a cheetah is dependent upon the area in which it lives. For example, on the East African plains, its preferred prey is the Thomson's Gazelle. This small antelope is shorter than the cheetah (about tall and long), and also cannot run faster than the cheetah (only up to ), which combine to make it an appropriate prey. Cheetahs look for individuals which have strayed some distance from their group, and do not necessarily seek out old or weak ones. Genetics and classification The genus name, Acinonyx, means "no-move-claw" in Greek, while the species name, jubatus, means "maned" in Latin, a reference to the mane found in cheetah cubs. The cheetah has unusually low genetic variability and a very low sperm count, which also suffers from low motility and deformed flagellae. Skin grafts between non-related cheetahs illustrate this point in that there is no rejection of the donor skin. It is thought that it went through a prolonged period of inbreeding following a genetic bottleneck during the last ice age. It probably evolved in Africa during the Miocene epoch (26 million to 7.5 million years ago), before migrating to Asia. New research by a team led by Warren Johnson and Stephen O'Brien of the Laboratory of Genomic Diversity (National Cancer Institute in Frederick, Maryland, United States) has recently placed the last common ancestor of all existing species as living in Asia 11 million years ago, which may lead to revision and refinement of existing ideas about cheetah evolution. Now-extinct species include: Acinonyx pardinensis (Pliocene epoch), much larger than the modern cheetah and found in Europe, India, and China; Acinonyx intermedius (mid-Pleistocene period), found over the same range. The extinct genus Miracinonyx was extremely cheetah-like, but recent DNA analysis has shown that Miracinonyx inexpectatus, Miracinonyx studeri, and Miracinonyx trumani (early to late Pleistocene epoch), found in North America and called the "North American cheetah" are not true cheetahs, instead being close relatives to the cougar. Subspecies hunter with a shot Asiatic Cheetah and cub, Iraq, 1925. Widespread hunting of this animal and its prey species along with conversion of its grassland habitat to farmland has wiped it out completely from its entire range in southwest Asia and India. Critically endangered with extinction now the world's last less then hundred Asiatic cheetahs survive only in the central desert of Iran]] Although many sources list six or more subspecies of cheetah, the taxonomic status of most of these subspecies is unresolved. Acinonyx rex - the king cheetah (see below) - was abandoned after it was discovered the variation was only a recessive gene. The subspecies Acinonyx jubatus guttatus - the woolly cheetah - may also have been a variation due to a recessive gene. Some of the most commonly recognized subspecies include: *Asiatic Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus): northern Africa (Algeria, Djibouti, Egypt, Mali, Mauritania, Morocco, Niger, Tunisia and Western Sahara) and Asia (Afghanistan, India, Iran, Iraq, Israel, Jordan, Oman, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Russia) *Northwest African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus hecki): western Africa (Benin, Burkina Faso, Ghana, Mali, Mauritania, Niger, and Senegal) *''Acinonyx jubatus raineyii'': eastern Africa (Kenya, Somalia, Tanzania, and Uganda) *''Acinonyx jubatus jubatus'': southern Africa (Angola, Botswana, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Mozambique, Malawi, South Africa, Tanzania, Zambia, Zimbabwe and Namibia) *''Acinonyx jubatus soemmeringii'': central Africa (Cameroon, Chad, Central African Republic, Ethiopia, Nigeria, Niger, and Sudan) *''Acinonyx jubatus velox'' Morphs and variations King cheetah The king cheetah is a rare mutation of cheetah characterized by a distinct pelt pattern. It was first noted in Zimbabwe in 1926. In 1927, the naturalist Reginald Innes Pocock declared it a separate species, but reversed this decision in 1939 due to lack of evidence, but in 1928, a skin purchased by Walter Rothschild was found to be intermediate in pattern between the king cheetah and spotted cheetah and Abel Chapman considered it to be a color form of the spotted cheetah. Twenty-two such skins were found between 1926 and 1974. Since 1927, the king cheetah was reported five more times in the wild. Although strangely marked skins had come from Africa, a live king cheetah was not photographed until 1974 in South Africa's Kruger National Park. Cryptozoologists Paul and Lena Bottriell photographed one during an expedition in 1975. They also managed to obtain stuffed specimens. It appeared larger than a spotted cheetah and its fur had a different texture. There was another wild sighting in 1986—the first in seven years. By 1987, thirty-eight specimens had been recorded, many from pelts. Its species status was resolved in 1981 when king cheetahs were born at the De Wildt Cheetah and Wildlife Centre in South Africa. In May 1981, two spotted sisters gave birth there and each litter contained one king cheetah. The sisters had both mated with a wild-caught male from the Transvaal area (where king cheetahs had been recorded). Further king cheetahs were later born at the Centre. It has been known to exist in Zimbabwe, Botswana and in the northern part of South Africa's Transvaal province. A recessive gene must be inherited from both parents in order for this pattern to appear- which is one reason why it is so rare. Other color variations Other rare color morphs of the species include speckles, melanism, albinism and gray coloration. Most have been reported in Indian cheetahs, particularly in captive specimens kept for hunting. The Mughal Emperor of India, Jahangir, recorded having a white cheetah presented to him in 1608. In the memoirs of Tuzk-e-Jahangiri, the Emperor says that in the third year of his reign: Raja Bir Singh Deo brought a white cheetah to show me. Although other sorts of creatures, both birds and beasts have white varieties .... I had never seen a white cheetah. Its spots, which are (usually) black, were of a blue colour, and the whiteness of the body also inclined to blue-ishness. This suggests a chinchilla mutation which restricts the amount of pigment on the hair shaft. Although the spots were formed of black pigment, the less dense pigmentation gives a hazy, grayish effect. As well as Jahangir's white cheetah at Agra, a report of "incipient albinism" has come from Beaufort West according to Guggisberg. In a letter to "Nature in East Africa", H. F. Stoneham reported a melanistic cheetah (black with ghost markings) in the Trans-Nzoia District of Kenya in 1925. Vesey Fitzgerald saw a melanistic cheetah in Zambia in the company of a spotted cheetah. Red (erythristic) cheetahs have dark tawny spots on a golden background. Cream (isabelline) cheetahs have pale red spots on a pale background. Some desert region cheetahs are unusually pale; probably they are better-camouflaged and therefore better hunters and more likely to breed and pass on their paler coloration. Blue (Maltese or grey) cheetahs have variously been described as white cheetahs with grey-blue spots (chinchilla) or pale grey cheetahs with darker grey spots (Maltese mutation). A cheetah with hardly any spots was shot in Tanzania on 1921 (Pocock), it had only a few spots on the neck and back and these were unusually small. Economic importance Cheetah fur was formerly regarded as a status symbol. Today, cheetahs have a growing economic importance for ecotourism and they are also found in zoos. Cheetahs are far less aggressive than other cat-like mammals and can be tamed, so cubs are sometimes illegaly sold as pets. Cheetahs were formerly, and sometimes still are, hunted because many farmers believe that they eat livestock. When the species came under threat, numerous campaigns were launched to try to educate farmers and encourage them to conserve cheetahs. Recent evidence has shown that cheetahs will not attack and eat livestock if they can avoid doing so, as they prefer their wild prey. However, they have no problem with including farmland as part of their territory, leading to conflict. Ancient Egyptians often kept cheetahs as pets, and also tamed and trained them for hunting. Cheetahs would be taken to hunting fields in low-sided carts or by horseback, hooded and blindfolded, and kept on leashes while dogs flushed out their prey. When the prey was near enough, the cheetahs would be released and their blindfolds removed. This tradition was passed on to the ancient Persians and brought to India, where the practice was continued by Indian princes into the twentieth century. Cheetahs continued to be associated with royalty and elegance, their use as pets spreading just as their hunting skills were. Other such princes and kings kept them as pets, including Genghis Khan and Charlemagne, who boasted of having kept cheetahs within their palace grounds. Akbar the Great, ruler of the Mughal Empire from 1556 to 1605, kept as many as 1000 cheetahs. As recently as the 1930s the Emperor of Ethiopia, Haile Selassie, was often photographed leading a cheetah by a leash. Conservation status Cheetah cubs have a high mortality rate due to genetic factors and predation by carnivores in competition with the cheetah, such as the lion and hyena. Recent inbreeding causes cheetahs to share very similar genetic profiles. This has led to poor sperm, birth defects, cramped teeth, curled tails, and bent limbs. Some biologists now believe that they are too inbred to flourish as a species. Cheetahs are included on the International Union for Conservation of Nature (IUCN) list of vulnerable species (African subspecies threatened, Asiatic subspecies in critical situation) as well as on the US Endangered Species Act: threatened species - Appendix I of CITES (Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species). Approximately 12,400 cheetahs remain in the wild in twenty-five African countries; Namibia has the most, with about 2,500. Another fifty to sixty critically endangered Asiatic Cheetahs are thought to remain in Iran. There have been successful breeding programs, including the use of in vitro fertilisation, in zoos around the world. Founded in Namibia in 1990, the Cheetah Conservation Fund's mission is to be an internationally recognized centre of excellence in research and education on cheetahs and their eco-systems, working with all stakeholders to achieve best practice in the conservation and management of the world's cheetahs. The CCF has also set stations throughout South Africa in order to keep the conservation effort going. The Cheetah Conservation Foundation, a South African based organisation, was set up in 1993 for cheetah protection. Cultural references , 1523.]] , 1887.]] * In Titian's Bacchus and Ariadne (1523), the god's chariot is borne by cheetahs (which were used as hunting animals in Renaissance Italy). Cheetahs were often associated with the god Dionysus, whom the Romans called Bacchus. * George Stubbs' Cheetah with Two Indian Attendants and a Stag (1764–1765) also shows the cheetah as a hunting animal and commemorates the gift of a cheetah to George III by the English Governor of Madras, Sir George Pigot * The Caress (1896), by the Belgian symbolist painter Fernand Khnopff (1858–1921), is a representation of the myth of Oedipus and the Sphinx and portrays a creature with a woman's head and a cheetah's body (often misidentified as a leopard's). * André Mercier's Our Friend Yambo (1961) is a curious biography of a cheetah adopted by a French couple and brought to live in Paris. It is seen as a French answer to Born Free (1960), whose author, Joy Adamson, produced a cheetah biography of her own, The Spotted Sphinx (1969). * The animated series ThunderCats had a main character who was an anthropomorphic cheetah named Cheetara. * In 1986 Frito-Lay introduced an anthropomorphic cheetah, Chester Cheetah, as the mascot for their Cheetos. * Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle has a subplot involving an escaped cheetah, which later smokes marijuana with the pair and allows them to ride it. * The 2005 movie Duma is about a young South African attempting to return his pet cheetah, Duma, to the wild, with many adventures along the way. It was based on the book "How It Was with Dooms: A True Story from Africa" by Carol Cawthra Hopcraft and Xan Hopcraft. References General references * Great Cats, Majestic Creatures of the Wild, ed. John Seidensticker, illus. Frank Knight, (Rodale Press, 1991), ISBN 0-87857-965-6 * Cheetah, Katherine (or Kathrine) & Karl Ammann, Arco Pub, (1985), ISBN 0-668-06259-2. * Cheetah (Big Cat Diary), Jonathan Scott, Angela Scott, (HarperCollins, 2005), ISBN 0-00-714920-4 * Science (vol 311, p 73) * Cheetah, Luke Hunter and Dave Hamman, (Struik Publishers, 2003), ISBN 1-86872-719-X * Allsen, Thomas T. (2006). "Natural History and Cultural History: The Circulation of Hunting Leopards in Eurasia, Seventh-Seventeenth Centuries." In: Contact and Exchange in the Ancient World. Ed. Victor H. Mair. University of Hawai'i Press. Pp. 116–135. ISBN-13: ISBN 978-0-8248-2884-4; ISBN-10: ISBN 0-8248-2884-4 Further reading * External links *Biodiversity Heritage Library bibliography for Acinonyx jubatus *Cheetah Conservation Fund *De Wildt Cheetah and Wildlife Trust *Fake Flies and Cheating Cheetahs: measuring the speed of a cheetah *Mutant Cheetahs: information on color variants of cheetahs *110km/h Cheetah attack gazelle Video showing cheetah's speed, running mechanics, and hyenas stealing a cheetah's prey.